


Oh hi

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: An ever expanding group of oneshots. Nuff said.





	Oh hi

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my fridge bc it keeps my food cold

"Jack? Are you okay?"  
  
Of course. Of fucking course it was Crutchie who would ask him that. The one boy who he could never lie to and the one who he never wanted to burden. The one who seemed too innocent to know Jack's struggles, and yet the one who perhaps understood them best.  
  
"I, I'se dunno Crutch. You don't need to worry though, I'll be fine in the morning."  
  
Another lie.  
  
"Jackie I don't think you'se been fine in a long time."  
  
And it was true, of course it was true. Ever since Snyder and the refuge, Jack didn't think there was a second he could have called himself fine, but the boys looked up to him so much. He could never tell them.   
  
'Jack Kelly the one that got away!'   
They called him;  
'Jack Kelly the martyr!'   
'Jack Kelly the superhero!'   
  
Superhero his ass.   
  
Superheroes don't cry in the middle of the night. Superheroes don't hole up in one room for a week. Superheroes don't have panic attacks over their own shadow. Crutchie might be a superhero, he thinks.  
  
There was a thunk on the other side of the door, and Jack realised that Crutchie must be trying to stake him out.  
It just didn't make sense why Crutchie would do that. Why he would... care so much. Jack hadn't done anything useful in days, hadn't sold, hadn't spoken, hadn't even looked at Crutchie. He left his boys alone; so why did they still care? Damnit! It just didn't make sense!  
  
"What doesn't make sense?"   
  
Shit.  
  
"Jackie? I'm coming in,"  
  
Jack just sat there, defeated.  
  
"Crutchie, why do you care?"  
  
Damnit he sounded so goddamn weak.  
  
Crutchie stuttered for a few moments, a startled, sympathetic look on his face, before setting his jaw and looking Jack straight in the eye.  
  
"Jack, I will never stop caring about you. I will never stop loving you. You are my brother, and I will love you, and care for you, and fight for you until the day I die.  
  
"I know you can't see it right now, but you mean so much, to so many people. You helped us when nobody else could.   
  
"Right now though Jack, its time to buck up and get your head out of your ass, because if you even think about doing anything stupid I will clock you so hard you won't see straight for a month. You got that?"  
  
Crutchie's voice had started to tremble towards the end, and Jack wasn't suprised to see tears running down both of their faces.  
  
"I, I'se really not fine Crutch."  
  
Jack finally admitted, voice breaking and holding back sobs.  
  
Crutchie just held him, and Jack wondered how an embrace from one so small could feel so strong.  
  
"I know Jack, I know".

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit that was supposed to have a happy ending but the angst train just wouldn't stop.


End file.
